


Forced Matrimony

by superflarrow1314



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin and Bruce Might have a thing going, Fluff, Harem, M/M, Multi, Telepathic Bond, Tooth Rotting Fluff, app is similar to one from persona 5, awakening of true potenetial, crazy ass fight scene, heatwave educated himself, so did star lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superflarrow1314/pseuds/superflarrow1314
Summary: AFTER OLIVER QUEEN TRIES TO SURPRISE YOU WITH A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL AND NEWS HES THE GREEN ARROW. MISUNDERSTANDINGS LEAD TO A FIGHT BETWEEN JUSTICE LEAGUE/ AVENGERS AND YOU TRUTH COMES OUT ABOUT YOUR POWERS OVER LIGHT AND THE DANGERS THAT COME WITH IT. THE ONLY THING TO OVERCOME IT SEALING YOUR POWERS THROUGH MULTIPLE HOLY MATRIMONIES. THE ONLY QUESTION IS WILL YOU AND OLIVER'S RELATIONSHIP SURVIVE.SIDE NOTE:MAIN RELATIONSHIPS ARE BETWEEN OLIVER QUEEN AND MALE READER WILL TEMPORARILY VENTURE OFF OTHERS.





	1. Chapter 1

You were walking to the meeting place Oliver told you to rendezvous at in his phone call. Pissed off about the fact that Ollie has gone MIA for the past few months hadn't answered your calls or texts. Now he wants you to walk down an alleyway to an abandoned warehouse on STAR Labs property. On top of that Green Arrow guy has been on the prowl and on top of that Metahumans have been attacking left and right.

Not that it matters, you have your powers over light. You've mastered flight, teleporting objects and yourself (though only a couple feet), super speed and very mild object manipulation. You are able to have this sort of Spider sense thing going on. But instead of danger it's a type of foresight really, you know being able to know people's moves before they make them. You can also sense ill intent in others. Along with limited time with glamouring yourself to look like others and 30 second camouflage your a semi decent opponent. Yet you knew you still had a ways to go before reaching full potential and power stanima.

To be honest your powers were very weak at the start. But you learned quickly, thanks to your already born knowledge of esper. That and lots and lots of time cooped up with anime and manga. But still had to 'level I'm so to speak. You were barely able to make a dim light. But since psychic abilities work off of mental state you listened to music that helped you stimulate you e thought process and the coping skills you learned in therapy.

You enter the warehouse and were about to holler out when your powers reacted to something. Your usual happy yellow colored light turned red, purple, green, blue, and then orange. Instead of it pulsating it spiked. Then it returned to normal as fast it had changed.

"Whoa, you never did that before" Before you can think of an explanation. You heard a voice, one you recognized on tv, the one from the broadcast from Starling.

"It's nice to see you (M/N, L/N), I hope the Queen Mansion was to your" Your fears were confirmed when you saw the emerald hooded figure step out of the shadows. Fear turned into confusion as the Flash, Supergirl, a man in a trenchcoat and Captain Cold stepped out as well. Your eyes went from wide with shock to a squint.

"Hey, I'm the Flash also known as...Whoa!!!" The crimson speedster started but was interrupted being sent flying backwards. You were now where he was at now and a glowing outline where you were.

" I'd rather skip the formalities" your eyes and hair pulsating and surging with golden light, just as it always did whenever you fought strong opponents. These guys were both experienced and strong, which means you had to end this quick. For one the longer you fight especially at full, the greater the damage on your physical body.

You could handle Green Arrow, Captain Cold at least. But only either one of them separately, taking both of them on was suicidal. All of them, might as well just give them machine guns with you staying motionless. All you had to do was make a point. Take out the fastest man alive, sending a message to the others you weren't a doormat. Then teleport outside the building and quickly super Speed home, inform Ollie of the encounter and he'll get 'Big Dig' to look after you.

At least, that was how it should have gone. You teleported outside, but got knocked across the lot into a concrete wall. You looked to see who or what the bloody help hit you, seeing Supergirl with rage in her eyes. How the hell she do that. Supergirl was even known till literally this morning, after seeing nation wide footage of helping with the invasion of central city. You looked closely at her chest and saw...

"Awww, Shit" you said as you realized how extremely screwed you were. Great I'm basically dealing with a genderbent Superman. Maybe sister or cousin, family friend maybe. But if she is associated with Superman why is she with Green Arrow or Captain Cold? Why the hell is that trenchcoat Blondie there? That extremely hot and really dirty thought inducing hunk of...Dammit! I'm with Ollie what am I thinking! Biggest question, what is the Flash doing here with these pricks, that have really big, bulging muscles and probably well knowledgeable in the art of pleasure.

"Son of a Bastard" you said with a sigh.

"Well, that's a midguardian phrase I haven't heard before." A deep thundering tone of a man's voice said behind you.

"Midguardian, who in God's screen earth do you think you are... " you scoff, but as you turn around but your heart sunk.

"Thor!?" said with dread "F**k's sake man"   
you said turning around as you were knocked down by something hard, whatever it was made a clanking sound upon impact.   
"Dammit!, my ass!" Looking up you saw billionaire philanthropist, Tony Stark's face plate rollback revealing a cocky smirk.

"You've got a mouth on ya, kid. You know that." You rolled your eyes. Rubbing your bottom, you then felt something warm trickle down from your forehead. You were bleeding and upon that realization, you for some reason we're pissed.

"What the Fu-" you started but then you felt something strange and were side tracked by it you didn't notice that the asgardian was now in front of you. All of sudden your eyes irises flashed gold and the whites turned yellow. White glimmering sparks came from your body and at the last split before impact, your body turned into particles as a red, white and blue shield went through your now ionized form. As quick as it happened, you were solid again. The billionaire and the thunder giant exchanged worried glances.

"Stark!?" The god boomed with concern.

"I know, this kid's powers are acting like the spider kid's sensing abilities. YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE DON'T AT ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TRY TO..." Stark started the warning but looked up and have an 'oh shit' seeing the space outlaw charge at him guns blazing. Needless, to say, it was in vain.

"Eat fire and ice, teenage flashlight!" The man in red shouted with a space mask covering his face as he aimed dual wielding space blasters, shooting gleaming streams of the polar opposites.

"Star-Lord, your going to wind up killing my..." The emerald vigilante started his tone was intimidating. His quiver was out and was reaching for an arrow but stopped when he saw what you had in your hand. It was the Stark Queen phone, the one Ollie had custom made for you, as promise for finishing sophomore year.

"I know this is dangerous as bloody hell, but I can't die here... BY SOME KIND OF... FAKE. ASS. HERO. WANNABE. REJECTS."

You clicked on an app with a red and black eye on it. The MINDS EYE app to be exact, the one that was specifically sent to you in order to awaken your sealed psionic abilities.   
" ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO WANT TO DISGRACE THE NAMES OF THOSE THAT ARE LOOKED UP TO. "

"Kid, what the hell are you talking about" Tony Stark asked.

"OH PLEASE, I'VE FOUGHT AT LEAST DOZENS OF FAKES. THAT'S JUST OF YOU "STARK". " You said putting air quotes around the name Stark, proving you didn't believe in him.

"What the hell are you... talking about? " Oliver asked as his eyes widened to the reason of his disappearance and the subject of debriefing on the latest developments on the co-op mission with the Avengers.

"(Y/N) we're the real deal we aren't fakes!" Green Arrow yelled at you.

"Wait a minute..." Captain America started.

"This kid ..." Supergirl continued.

"Yes, turns out my soon to be fiancee was the one dealing with all the rep tarnishing clones of us." Green Arrow finished.

"I'm flattered mister Mister Archer but I have a boyfriend. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to him. " you say to him ready to speed off and go to bed after that weird power surge and display to match you were tired and exhausted.You still don't know what became of Star-Lord's attacks or even recall half, if not more of the battle. You were about to finish up the ion charge for a "Lightspeed Dash" as you would call it home, but we're held in place by a strong firm grip of the shoulder.

"I'm talking about you my (cute nickname he calls you)" He gave you a smile.

"Ollie !?" you said as he nodded, lifting off his mask and pulling back his hood. He then got on one knee, pulling out a black box. For some reason the happiness you felt quickly turned into sadness, then instantly to anger and even quicker rage.

"How dare you... HOW COULD LIE TO ME ABOUT SOMETHING IN YOUR LIFE SO IMPORTANT. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH LONELINESS, PAIN, CONFUSION AND SUFFERING I WENT THROUGH BECAUSE I COULDN'T TELL ANYONE OF MY POWERS. THERE WAS NO ONE TO TEACH ME ON THEIR USE OR ANYONE TO TALK TO ME ABOUT THE HORROR I WENT THROUGH AND NOW YOU DROP MULTIPLE BOMBSHELLS ON ME LIKE THIS. "  
"(Y/N I am sorr-" Oliver started but was heartbroken after seeing tears ones he never saw because of the fact you never cried and he was the one who broke that cycle.  
"Just... Please(hic) stay... away." you finished as you super jumped seventy feet in the air and flew off so fast that you left solid light rings and particles behind you. As well as an Emerald Archer by the name of Oliver Queen, dropped to his knees as tears streamed down his face as he contemplated the fact how he, the one who was fighting to protect you, was the one who hurt you the most.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce, Caitlin, Cisco, Felicity and Harry were all analyzing the data sent over by shield and DMV agents. They were examining techiques and styles that (Y/N) used in the fight. They also looked for what type of power you were using, if it was mutant or meta based, or even stranger possibility magic. Why your powers for a sudden boost and what you were doing on that phone that was 'such a big didn't as you said.

"But it can't be magic" Cisco started "We've seen magic and doesn't work like that" he picked up and took a sip of his coffee from Jitters. The five of them have been working since ten at night and it was now half past one. He took a bite from his burger and said with a mouthful "Or at least not any we have seen" he turned his chair towards Dr. Banner. "Has the doctor ever used mag I'd like that or in that way?" Cisco asked him.

" He doesn't have to say spells or speak Latin like Hellblazer if that's what you mean. But still there is a certain process that s needed to go through. " Bruce explained taking a sip of Caramel tea. Star Labs actually created the blend specifically for more control over the 'big guy' so to speak and Bruce has literally never stopped thanking them for it. Caitlin and Cisco spent non-stop time on it, especially Caitlin who one more than anyone what it was like to have someone else in your body who had more control than you did.

"Thanks by the way" he showed gratitude as he raised the cup and gave a gentle shake. Caitlin smiled getting one in return from Bruce. Both of them looked at each other for a while before an awkward silence got in the way as well as Harry's, needed but also annoying, interruption due to a throat clear.

"Anyway, we were trying to figure out what this power is exactly" Harry said with an unnoticeable smile on his face. Bruce and Caitlin blushed while Felicity and Cisco smiled at each other.

Well like I said, with Doctor Strange, it takes certain hand signals and motion techniques. It also takes practice and concentration" Bruce continued on with the explanation.

"Like in an anime or video game?" Felicity asked.

"No, not like a cartoon or video game" Harry scoffed.

"Oh my god!" shouted Cisco.

" What!? " the four said upon looking at him with confusion.

"That is exactly what that was" he said as he pulled something up on the computer. A cartoon of tweens were fighting monsters using nothing but physical strikes in the same techniques as was portrayed by (Y/N).

"Cisco, what does this have to..." Harrison started but was cut off by when one of the girls were about to be hit by a projectile. At the last second the girl turned into light particles and then materialized again. What was even more alarming was the fact that after using such an excess amount of power all at once the girl collapsed tired and distraught. The friend of the girl said to her 'why did you use that app when it could possibly kill you'.

"Guys we have a problem" Felicity said to the four gathered around the screen. She looked up from her own screen. "I looked up the anime of what this was. Take a look at he this." She pointed at a specific paragraph. 

"The kid who gains access to the power gain app will be granted master power over one of the elements light, darkness, wind, fire earth, lightning, wood, water, once or metal. Other elements will form but must be controlled by holy matrimony of that of the same sex. If not done soon the body will collapse bringing their own universe with them. First and major sign rapid power growth." As Caitlin finished reading the last of it their eyes widened as to the horror of realization as to what (Y/N) meant by 'no one to talk go's and the possibility of the fear he felt upon discovery of this and the fact he felt he was abandoned by Oliver who went MIA the past few months.

"Felicity" Harrison started .

"On my way to talk to him now." She said picking up her car keys and purse. She put on her jacket and walked out the door on her way to get Oliver out of his funk to help his boy friend. As well as to let him know the possibility of the fact that (Y/N) will be having more than one fiancee.

Over in the DMV's Lounge  
Oliver felt, well there are no words to describe how terrible he feels. He just emotionally damaged, no broke is the proper word for it. He just emotionally damaged the most upbeat and happy person in the world. One who always smiled, took that smiling face and turned it into a mess of waterfalls and rivers of tears.

For the first time ever he cried, no balled, his eyes out. "(Y/N), I am so sorry." He said to himself as he brought his knees closer and rested his head on them. He swore to God, he never felt more vulnerable. And if he felt like this he could only imagine what (Y/N) felt like. " God dammit, I screwed up. I should have told him from the start. "

"Then tell him those things, Ollie" said Barry as he walked in with his sister, Thea and Agent Romanov shortly behind him.

"Mr. Allen is right, even if he doesn't want you to see him, you have to do everything in your power to tell him directly." Thea and Barry nodded in agreement.

" Big Bro, you know how much he admires those who tell the truth to people's faces" Thea said to her older sibling.

" He likes those who fight for the acceptance and affection of those they love and do everything they can to show their love. " Barry added as he sat down next to Oliver on the floor. Thea sat on the other side of him.

"You two are, well literally the most faithful and interactive couple I have ever known. You Oliver have been the most involved in his medical and psychological health to the point where you show up to every meeting. As well as the fact he does not talk to anyone about anything important unless your there with him." Agent Romanov commented.

"As well as the fact that he didn't try to sleep with you the first date you guys had"  
Alex said as she walked in with Iris and her sister Kara.  
"In fact I heard he insisted on doing the act of what you midguardians call snuggling" Thor boomed as he walked in with Steve, Star-Lord and Mick. Then Peter and Mick said something surprising.

"You know he is actually the first and only one that I actually want to be in an honest lifetime relationship with. " Star said.

"As the fact he makes me want to be good" the pyromaniac said. The entire room looked at them with surprised confusion.

" The fact of what we are trying to say that he makes everyone he meets and sees want to be a better, more happier person" Quill said sitting on the other side of the younger Queen sibling.

"The best part is he doesn't even try, it just comes naturally to the kid and even better people don't question they just accept it. Actually, you can say they flourish from it. You are the biggest example in someone who has been greatly changed in the positivity factor" Heatwave finished as he sat next to Barry with a groan. Everyone looked at the two of them like some unknown species.

"What!?" They both asked in surprise.

"Nothing, it's just..." Steve started to say.

"Since when did you guys.." Kara continued on.

"Start or learn how to speak like that" Alex finished.

About three months before we rendezvous as super mega team up we ran into him" Star-lord explained.  
"After a week of constantly meeting, long story short we started to want to better ourselves"the pyro stated.

" Which lead to self education in secret, the first being grammar and language educate. "  
Everyone else in the room gave a quick 'woah' with wide eyes expressions. Before anyone could say anything Felicity came rushing in our of breath.

"Guys, we don't have a lot of time (Y/N), is in danger. Oliver you are the one of the very few who can save."

" How!? " Oliver questioned.

" Multiple Holy Matrimony" Overwatch replied.

" WHAT!? " everyone in the room exclaimed in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

On The Way To The Mansion

"God, how could Ollie not tell me," you said to yourself. You were roughly two and a half nearly three football fields away and approaching fast. " I get the fact he was trying to protect me, but still, could've killed him." Two football fields away now. "I mean, seriously. I've been battling monstrous versions of all the heroes, even if they didn't know, a tiny bit of warning would've been nice." A football field and three quarters away now. "Plus, telling me earlier it would have been guaranteed in confidence in a shared experience with mystical and unknown experiences as well as dealing with constantly taking lives." Football field and a quarter away. "On top of that, he proposed and now he'll take it back if and when he finds out about the multiple partnerships for me and the universe's well being. Man, I talk to myself a lot when I'm flustered." you chuckled and were aware of the fact that you were half a field away. Your vision started darkening, you used too much energy and now were dealing with the consequences. You coughed and felt warm liquid roll down your chin, as well as from ears and mouth. 

You didn't see the side of the mansion in time. Even if you did you couldn't avoid it. You impacted into it with such mighty force, that bricks and drywall dissipated and vaporizing upon impact. You were in so much pain you didn't realize how much damage your body really took. Until you looked and saw how torn up you were. Suddenly, light was healing and closing damage and holes to flesh and clothes. 

"Aw, crap my powers never did that" meaning your powers are growing too strong, indicating the need of a holy matrimony and soon. So you did the only thing that came to mind; you called for help. You thought of three names Hellblazer, Star-Lord and Green Arrow and sent cosmic S.O.S to those three, sending out a divine wave to those three.

"I... need.. you.. to... help... me," you said as you drifted into unconsciousness. 

At the DMV Lounge 

"Oliver, did you hear that?" asked a perplexed Star-Lord. The expression Oliver's face said that he did. 

" Hear what? We didn't hear anything." Kara asked them. Suddenly, Hellblazer came rushing. " None of you blokes would have happened to of asked for help in a frightened, kiddish male voice, would you." By the reaction given via the others facial expressions, it was a no. As by Oliver's and Peter's shared, they heard the same. "Didn't think so"

"Felicity, was there any mentioning of the fact of these chosen kids being able to future capable engagement partners" Oliver asked.

"Yes, it said they sent an S.O.S that only the partners could either hear or feel. But how did you know about " Oliver intervened.

" He's calling John, Peter, and I right now" Felicity took a look at the trio's faces and knew they were serious, which frightened her. Which Steve and Natasha saw in her expression plain as day.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"It's just that, like I said, his powers are rapidly increasing. Soon they'll reach critical mass." Felicity explained as she felt a lump in her throat as she spoke.

"What's going to happen to him, Ms. Smoak" the agent asked in a tone she's never used before; fear and sorrow.

"His powers will collapse in on themselves imploding the universe with it. Unless successful multiple holy matrimonial contracts are formed. Apparently, his powers have been growing too long and quickly, because divine S.O.S. is last resort, which is basically the cosmic spirit calling for help" Felicity ranted on. The look of fear instantly switched over to dread after what IT woman had to say next.

"The worst part, he'll be stuck in his own hell, while we're living on somewhere else. On top of that, we won't even remember him" She said, her voice cracking due to say the intensity of the moment. "So Oliver, John, Peter you need to..." Before she could finish there was a threesome trail of emerald light, crimson fire, and purple lightning. There were solidified and ionic compounds of the trio of elements similar, if not exactly like the ones at the battle scene.

"Hurry you three you'll know what to do when you get there. He's counting on you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made Ollie more like Stephen Amell in this chapter. Heh Heh.

" We have to hurry! I can feel his pulse getting weaker and weaker. " Oliver yelled to the others, emerald light trailing behind him similar to Barry's lightning.

" I know, his fear is growing more intense by the second. " John said using his violet electric abilities to launch and slingshot himself to and from tree and branch, increasing his velocity.

"How do we even know how to do all that we are doing?" Star-Lord asked gliding ahead at blinding momentum in scarlet wings of flame. They gave off a crimson glow providing light and direction for the other two.

"Must be the fact of how he called out to us specifically. We must of awakened latent abilities to heal and support the love in anyway." John Constantine answered stretching his arm out, sending a midnight purple bolt to a distant tree limb, pulling himself forward. Oliver was triangle jumping between the trunks of trees. "Makes sense, we have something in common with him. We all had to experience being different, experience our first kill at a young age and even sexual preferences on our own as well. Being bullied at school and plain out being an outcast." Oliver said as he did though his demeanor changed.

"He's up ahead and his light is fading, fast" Oliver said, his voice deep and raspy.

"There are some kind of creatures closing in on him and fast." Star Lord's eyes and hair turned flaming red, cinders, ashes, and smoke of similar to same color trailing behind him.

"I sensed that too" Constantine said in short acknowledgment. His hair tinted purple, his eyes and outfit changing to the same color as of the sparks and clouds trailing behind him.

Oliver's eyes and hair did the same but shifted to an emerald green. They glowed with flowing smoky trails of light aligning with the motions he was making.

"Are they after him because he's unconscious!?" Star Lord asked.

"I believe so. Wait, Queen, hold up. Ah, Bollocks." John said as he accelerated to match Oliver's highly increased momentum.

"What the eff, guys" Quill said as he flew faster as they passed him.

30 Seconds Later  
Star landed at the site inches away from the mansion doorstep. He burnt the door down by a simple thought. He could see and feel your body heat, and sped towards it. He arrived in time to see you lying on the cold hard floor about to be attacked by monsters. He rocketed himself towards one with flaming feet, kicked it and back flipped towards you. He touched you and healed your wounds sending a fiery explosion upon touching you. The explosion caused all monsters in the vicinity to burn alive, screeching out in agony. The smell of burnt flesh overwhelmed the air. The next that happened was John appearing out of a electric socket out of a purple thundercloud and a green light purifying the miasma while undoing all damage. Oliver than appeared in the room in a green flash and rushed to your side.

"Where were you, Ollie" you choked out.  
"Shh, it's okay (Y/N), I'm here now" Oliver said cushioning your head between his pectorals, frontal bodies matching closely to the other.

" No, I meant, where have you been the past few months!? " You held your side due to over exertion. "I've missed you, I needed someone to talk to"

"Same here, I shouldn't have been keeping the vigilante thing a secret. Just know, I will only love you more in this conjoined matrimony thing. Don't ever believe I'll ever love you less. Oh and (Y/N)."

"Yeah?"

" I love you"

"I love you too."

" Now, get some sleep you've earned it. "

"Thank you, I will." You nodded off after the lack of sleep you have had. He kissed your lips and carried you to bed, with John and Peter close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

You woke up to two things, people actually and the smell of what seemed like a feast being cooked up. You thought Ollie was the one cooking, but felt his muscled chest and toned arms hugging you close. You felt another toned body wrapped around yours. As the wafting stench of smoke, cigarette smoke. Hellblazer was the one wrapped around you, which meant, that Star-lord guy was the one doing the cooking.

You decided to rest a bit longer. For some reason you knew he was okay in the kitchen and that he was confident in what he was doing.

You let yourself fall into slumber the two men's firm embrace were actually comforting and healing to the touch. Their hard muscles (and other things) were warm and blanketing. The sounds of their rhythmic breaths and heartbeats were like a soothing melody. Their scent, along with John's smoke, were a mixture of cologne and musk.

All this, it felt, like home. Like nothing could harm you.

An Hour Later

You have up falling back asleep. Instead decided on taking advantage of the situation, cuddling deeper within the 'manwich'. You occasionally would just turn over, back and forth, switching partners, getting a waft of the other's scent. Ollie, a mixture of axe body wash and shampoo with old spice cologne. Hellblazer of musk and cigarette smoke with a hint of pomegranate and blueberry shampoo and conditioner.

You didn't know how or why you knew what they were wearing. You just did and it comforted you more and more. Emotionally, mentally, physically, even safe to say spiritually. Even though you weren't sleeping, you were still relaxing.

When you were on Hellblazer's side you would bury your nose into the crook of his neck. Somehow you found the overwhelming combined scents of musk and cigarette smoke, to be well, cool and manly. A bit of the shampoo must of rubbed off there too, as you would occasionally gain a waft of it too. He must've subconsciously known that were sniffing him, by the fact that your head would be pulled forward into the crook even deeper. One of his hands would run the back of your head out of instinct, causing your accelerated breathing and heart rate to decrease. This was done due to your occasional mental disorder of ADHD acting up. For him to take accommodation for your needs, is due to the power sharing or whatever it was that happened. You were just acting on instinct as well. When you were completely called down he would release you bringing you back again if you needed it.

You would subconsciously switch over to Ollie's side whenever remembering had memories. Upon his instincts, he would put his arms around pulling you closer head first into his muscles chest. He wraps his legs around yours, as well as lining your front with his, pressing up against you to close the gap. You could feel and hear his soothing heart beat, smell the axe and old spice scents that were lathered onto his body. When the daymares got worse, in his sleep would go back and forth from rubbing up and down your back to striking the hair on your head. The fear and bad memories would melt away and evaporate.

That went on, back and forth for about a good solid forty-five minutes or so. Then you were fully awoken to a clearing of the throat.

There was Star-Lord was standing at the door trays of food being levitated inside flame bubbles which was also keeping them warm.

"Jesus, how freaking long have you been standing there" you shouted.

"Long enough to see everything."

"Oh, god. I must've looked pathetic."

"No, no, kiddo. It's fine, really. I appreciated the opportunity, of my apparent future fellow ambassadors in this matrimonial event, enjoy some fluff so to speak." You looked down and realized how he was speaking.

"You've been educating yourself, haven't you." You were happy but for some reason, were sad as well .

"It was my choice kid, you didn't make do it." Tears filled your eyes.

"How come everybody changes and does differently just to help or satisfy me. Better or for worse. I have powers so what. But, people have always changed because of me. Why!? It's not fair! Why me!? I don't understand!" By now your crying has fully awoken the other too. Star-Lord crawled into bed with the three of you. He set the plates of food on the dresser, willing domes of fiery heat to maintain freshness and temperature. He got in your spot, laid the back of your head on his chest. Your back aligned with his torso. His legs were split to allow room for yours. He wrapped your torso around with his biceps. Oliver was on your left, snuggling in, resting the side of his head on your shoulder. The back of it was slightly above Star-Lord's pectoral. He began stroking soothing movements in your hair.

Hellblazer was on the other he gently rested his head on your chest and laid his hand in between torso and chestal region. Rubbing small gentle circles.

"Thanks guys" you sniffled out, your muscles relaxed, melting into Star's chest and torso.

"Star, Blazer, what are your real names"

"Peter. Peter Quill" Star said nestling his chin in your hair.

"The name's Constantine. John Constantine. "

"You said that nicely" Peter complimented.

"Of course I did. We British can literally say anything and people think it's bloody Shakespeare!" John scoffed.

"Shhhh, he's finally asleep again" Oliver warned.

"He's cute, while sleeping, isn't he?" Peter said softly kissing your forehead. "Good night, My little, Star Halo" he whispered into your ear. You smiled and drifted off into peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU AND PETER HAVE A LITTLE HEART TO HEART CHAT USING MIND TO MIND. SOMETHING EXTRAORDINARY HAPPENS.

You woke up to smell of ham, bacon, sausage, eggs and toast. Wait since when was I able to separate and recognize smells, you thought to yourself. 

Since you became one with us. You heard a masculine voice in your head. "Peter!?" You said bewildered. The voice came back again, Shh, calm yourself, the other two are asleep. Communication via thought is what's best for now. Listen, I've been awake the whole time watching you sleep.

How long have I been asleep.

Seventy-two.

Seventy-two minutes!?

Nope, hours.

Three days!!?

Yep. (Pause) you took a lot of time healing due to how much exertion you took. I wanted to stay awake and look after you. For protection and comfort, but mostly just because you are so cute and adorable while you're asleep.

I have a question.

Yes, babe.

That's gonna take some getting used to. Anyway, why is your voice so deep.

Every person has a way of how they view themselves and others. The way things sound, look, taste, feel, and such. Especially spiritual and supernatural. Why media with same name and concept can or will be completely different.

That why you sound so strong, protective and masculine?

That is actually due to mutual perception. The fact you hear my current way of thought process is due to current instant mass connection, all in a spiritual, emotional, mental, and possibly even physically, maybe even sexual matter. Our heart, body, mind, and especially soul have intertwined causing an infinite cosmic connection. Might have to do with being Celestial. But I don't think that's the case. What we have is unique, special, cosmic, a form from an act of divine distribution.

Know what, Star, Thank you, you're a hero like no other.

You could feel smile forming against the press of his on the back of your head. Suddenly, you two were the only ones in the room. Then he grew 7 pairs of wings, all different colors, but were all fire. They wrapped themselves around you, give you limitless warmth, protection, and love. The next thing, you both were in versions of Star's jacket. A weird gun appeared before you.

Go on grab it. Peter's inner was stronger, louder, deeper, more masculine even. You did as suggested, as soon as you did your body was covered in flames. They were were hot, but not exhaustive. You saw a Palace made of fire, it was there seven seconds then it was gone. You were both in a field of flames, animals made of fire running around playfully. A cartoonish baby behemoth came up to you after fourteen locked your hand and all of it dissipated. Then dragons which lasted twenty-one, archangels twenty-eight, Cherubrim thirty-five, seraphim forty-two, and draconic angels a whopping forty-nine. Then everything was back to normal.

What was that!? " You could sense your mind's voice was louder, stronger, brighter.   
That my little Ruby Incendium, was a glimpse of what we will reign over starting in the future.

Woah.

Admit it, we rule. Literally. Now go back to sleep your being needs more rest. I will look after you, staying awake till you wake up. Oh and the reason our thoughts our stronger, is well, due to our bond strengthened even further.

You closed your eyes.

Good Night My Ruby Incendium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so let me clear up the Ruby Incendium. Rubies are used in magic for a symbol of fire. Incendium is latin for fire. So basically 'fire fire', double flame so to speak of. As in both you and Peter being double dose of flame.   
> The visions of flame palace and inhabitants, is like an awakening shown in Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon Crystal. A lot of anime with extremely important characters do this too. It is a step. Towards true potential or power, in this case true matrimony.


End file.
